Trouble For Breakfast
by Amethyst Bubble
Summary: Oh dear! Kurama's sick, and it's up to Hiei, Yusuke, Botan, Jin and Touya to get him better again! But is it really wise to leave three demons, a teenage deliquent and a ferry girl unsupervised in a kitchen? [On hold.]
1. That woodpecker!

A/N: This is a repost. ~.~;; TFB got taken off for some reason (I'm not quite sure why) so I'm reposting. The rating is now PG-13 just to be safe (and because they'll probably be PG-13 content in the future.). Gomen, minna-san, I'll try to get chapter 2 up soon!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho…Don't own the children's book "Trouble for Breakfast" of which the plot and title are borrowed from. Don't sue, all you'll get is some socks full of holes and some peanut butter and chocolate cream filled oreos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trouble For Breakfast

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kurama was sick. Wait, let me re-phrase that, Kurama was can't-roll-out-of-bed-in-the-morning-, head-pounding-coughing-up-a-lung sick. The kitsune was as close to being sick as a dog as a fox spirit could be. Poor, poor Kurama.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

            The red-head moaned, rolling on to his side and shutting his eyes tightly against the bright sunlight. That damn Woodpecker was probably back again. If Kurama had been one for violence, and if he had been able to get out of bed, he would have strangled that bird with his Rosewhip in a second.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Unfortunately, Kurama was not one for violence against small, defenseless woodland creatures, and neither was he able to get out of bed.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

            Damn that bird!

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_CRASH!!_

Kurama's eyes snapped open. Where his window had formally been, was now a gaping hole, a few bits of glass still clinging to it. Beneath the window was a pile of broken glass, and besides his bed was none other then Hiei.

         Unable to comprehend the information in front of him, Kurama asked weakly "Did you kill the bird?"

           "Hn," Hiei frowned, "What bird? Why are you still in bed, baka kitsune?"

           "I've caught a cold," Kurama pouted rather childishly. Hiei raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

            Kurama buried his face in his pillow. "Mookwaswans swout." He mumbled.

            Hiei blinked, "What?"

            Removing his face from the pillow, Kurama gazed up at Hiei with fever glazed eyes, "I said, Okaasan's out."

          "Well what do you want me to do about…" Hiei sighed as he realized the kitsune had fallen asleep before Hiei had finished his sentence. The fire demon placed a hand on Kurama's forehead. He frowned, the baka kitsune felt warmer then usual. He had said he had a 'cold', did that mean he had some kind of ningen disease? Hiei didn't know anything about ningen diseases. 

              But Urameshi Yusuke did. Hiei growled, he hated resorting to asking for help, especially from the Detective, but…his gaze turned back to the sleeping Kurama. The kitsune's fiery hair was spread over his pillow, his breathing shallow and brow dewed with sweat. Without a second thought, Hiei sped off.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

           As it so happened, Urameshi Yusuke, Spirit Detective extraordinaire was entertaining guests at this very time. Those guests being the bubbly ferry girl, Botan, his girlfriend, Keiko, and none other then Jin and Touya, old friends from the Dark Tournament. 

                 Things were normal. Botan was bouncing off the walls, Keiko was yelling at him for some stupid thing or other, Jin was grinning ear to ear, and Touya was wondering why in Reikai he was here. Ah, good times with good company.

                    "'Isn't 'is fun, Touya?"(A/N: I can't write Jin's accent…;.;) The windmaster grinned down at his smaller friend.

                 "I don't know if 'fun' is the word." Touya replied, raising an eyebrow as Keiko hit Yusuke over the head with a pocket dictionary.

                   "Lighten up, Touya, it'll do ya some good." Jin grinned again. Touya was starting to wonder how it was possible for some one to grin this much. Then again, Jin made a lot of impossible things very possible. Like his ability to make the Ice master blush, which was what Touya was doing right now under the gaze of Jin's sky blue eyes.

                  "You're blushin', Touya…" Jin said, a hint of laughter behind his happy-go-lucky tone.               

                  This comment only caused poor Touya to turn a brighter shade of red.

                  This fluffy moment was interrupted by a knock at the window. 

                  "Huh?" Keiko stopped her assault on poor, not-so-innocent Yusuke. Looking up, she pointed to the window. "Look, Yusuke, isn't that one of your friends?"

                  "Eh?" The Spirit detective blinked, following his girlfriend's gaze. "Why if it isn't Hiei! What brings you here, oh favorite three eyed fire demon of mine?" He asked, opening the window to allow the Jaganshi entrance.

                  "Hn," Hiei said, stepping into the room. 

                  "Oh! Hiei, isn't this perfect! Now, if only Kuwabara-kun and Kurama-kun were here, we'd have the whole group!" Botan exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Hiei twitched. That woman was just too bouncy. "Too bad Kuwa-kun is off visiting relatives, ne?"

                  "Yeah, yeah, we really miss his stupidity," Yusuke grumbled. "Oy, where is old fox-boy anyway? He was supposed to come over earlier today, but he never showed up!" Yusuke frowned. "Man, and he's the responsible one, too!"

                  "Kurama never showed up?" Keiko blinked. "I don't know him very well, but that…that isn't like him, is it?"

                  "No, no it's not…" Botan said, frowning. "I do so hope he's okay."

                  "…" Hiei wondered when he should tell them. Asking for help or saying more then monosyllables had never been some of his strong points.

                  "Hey, shorty!" Jin called from where he was floating upside down. "You're pretty friendly with the foxy-boy, where's he?" 

                  Hiei sighed, "He has a 'cold'. I have no idea what that means, but I assume it's some sort of ningen illness?"

                  "Kurama's got a cold?" Botan cried, bouncing up and down on her heels. "Oh, how horrible! We should go over and make sure he's doing alright!" She paused,

" Demo…would Shiori-san appreciate all of us visiting?"

                  "His human mother is out." Hiei said.

                  "He's home alone?" Keiko asked.

                  Hiei nodded. There hadn't been a trace of any human aura within that house, just Kurama's youki.

                  "That's just terrible! He's sick and has no one to look after him!" Keiko said, and then cuffed Yusuke over the head, "Baka! You're friend is ill, and you're over here goofing off! Baka!" She hit him once more just for good measure.

                  Hiei sweatdropped, wondering if Yusuke and Keiko's relationship was bordering on domestic violence or not. 

                  "Ow, ow! Okay, okay! We'll go over and visit Kurama, okay? JUST STOP HITTING ME!" Yusuke shouted from under the assault of his girlfriend.

                  "Yusuke, I can't believe you didn't go over sooner!"

                  "I only found out two minutes ago!"

                  "Oh…That's right…" Keiko said sheepishly, then she frowned, waving a finger at her boyfriend. "Well, you'd best get going then."

                  Yusuke grumbled something, grabbing a jacket and stomping out the door. He knew better then to argue with Yukimura Keiko. The brunette girl knew this and grinned triumphantly, picking up her own coat and following the spirit detective. 

                  "I think I'll be riding the skies today, boys!" Botan said, producing her oar from nowhere and going out the way Hiei came in, the window. Speaking of Hiei, the fire demon had taken off as soon as Yusuke had, a black blur across the rooftops.

                  "Whaddya say about visitin' ol' foxy-boy, eh, Touya?" Jin grinned at his friend.

                  "Jin," Touya began warningly, seeing the slightly evil grin the windmaster wore. "Jin, you know I don't like flying. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll walk." He started rise from his position on the floor, but Jin was too quick. In a moment, he had one arm around Touya's shoulders and another behind his knees. The red head grinned triumphantly as he lifted up his prize, the very shocked ice master currently clinging to him in surprise, and took off, following the others. 

                  "Jin! This is ningenkai! We shouldn't be flying! Jin! JIN!" Touya shouted, arms tightly wrapped around Jin's neck, glassy blue eyes shut tightly. He did so hate Jin's way of traveling.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

            Kurama had manage to drag himself down to the kitchen, reasoning that he should take medicine for his cold, and he couldn't take medicine on an empty stomach. So twenty minutes and two dozen steps later, the kitsune found himself leaning against a counter, examining the back of an instant Cup-O-Ramen. 

            _DING DONG!_

_My God! _Kurama's sleep and sickness muddled brain thought, _that damned woodpecker learned to ring the doorbell! _ 

            A cold did odd, odd things to Kurama. 

            _DING DONG! _The noise came again. Kurama twitched. Slamming the soup down on the countertop, he stormed, or rather, dragged himself in a slightly annoyed fashion to the door. 

            Pulling the door open, he yelled "What do you want, you stupid bird?"

            "Eh…" Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Hiei didn't say he was this sick. Kurama, pal, if you're seeing imaginary birds, I really don't think you should be out of bed."

            Keiko placed a hand on Kurama's forehead, a worried look on her face, "Kurama, are you alright?"

            "Huh? Yusuke…Keiko…what are you…?" Kurama tried to put two and two together, "You got rid of the woodpecker right?" He swayed on his feet for a moment, before falling forward and into Yusuke. 

            "Woah!" The spirit detective caught his friend, holding him steady. "C'mon, let's get you back upstairs…" Hoisting the kitsune into his arms, he carried him up the stairs and to his room, Keiko following closely. 

            Yusuke set Kurama down on his bed, pulling the covers on top of the red head. "You just rest now, okay?"

            Kurama nodded weakly, opening his eyes to stare into a corner of the room, "Hiei…did you…?"

            The small demon lurking in a corner of Kurama's room nodded, crimson eyes staring into emerald. 

            "Arigatou, Hiei." Kurama smiled weakly, shutting his eyes. 

            It was Keiko who spotted the broken glass that used to be Kurama's window. "Err.." She stared at the broken window. "I'll just start cleaning this up…"

            "So foxy's feelin' pretty under the weather, huh?" A familiar Irish accented voice said from the doorway. Jin and a slightly green Touya stood there. 

            "Never again," Touya hissed at Jin. "Never again, Jin."

            Jin simply grinned, his normal happy grin. "It wasn't tha' bad!"

            "How'd you two get in here?" Keiko blinked from her position on the floor, throwing the broken glass into the wastepaper basket by Kurama's desk.

            "The door was open." Touya said, looking slightly green.

            "Jin?" Yusuke said, eyes darting back and forth, from the ice master to the wind master. "I don't think flying and Touya go together."

            "I'll be okay," The ice master said. "As soon as the room stops spinning."

            Keiko, Yusuke and Jin sweatdropped. 

            "Maybe you should sit down-OW!" Keiko rubbed her head, looking up. As she'd been getting up, Botan had flown through the open window, and the result was Keiko's head crashing into Botan's oar. 

            "Oops! Sorry, Keiko-chan," Botan apologized, grinning apologetically. Spotting Kurama she asked, "How is he?"

            "Not too great. Said something about a woodpecker and collapsed when we first came in." Yusuke said, still wondering about the whole woodpecker thing. The only conclusion he could come to was that Kurama was running a high fever and seeing birds that weren't there. That, or there was a woodpecker terrorizing the Minamino household. 

            Hiei raised an eyebrow. Hadn't the baka kitsune said something about a bird when he'd come in? 

            "Well, he should definitely eat something," Botan said, dismounted her oar, the oar disappearing into wherever she kept it. 

          Keiko gasped, "I just remembered I have to run to the supermarket for my mother! You don't mind, do you Yusuke? I'll be back in an hour or so," She said, not waiting for an answer and disappearing down the stairs. 

            Yusuke sweatdropped. "There goes Keiko…I don't suppose anyone else knows how to cook…" 

            Botan laughed nervously, "Me? Cook? Oh boy…"

            Hiei raised an eyebrow. Did the detective really think he could cook?

            "I can't cook an' Touya blew up the toaster las' time 'e tried ta make toast." Jin said, ever so helpfully. Touya sighed.

            Yusuke remembered that. Okay, better not repeat that incident. 

            "I've never really made anything besides instant ramen…" Yusuke scratched the back of his head. What had they gotten themselves into?

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

            Three demons, one ferry girl and one teenage delinquent stood in the spotless kitchen, looking very very lost. 

            Botan fidgeted nervously in a corner. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear-" She would have gone on but a glare from Hiei silenced her. 

            Jin was floating by the cupboards, looking in them. Touya was trying to keep his distance from the toaster. Those things had it out for him, and he knew it. 

            "We should make something better then instant ramen, I think…" Botan suggested, punching Yusuke before grabbing the Cup-O-Ramen out of his hands and putting it away.

            "Ow…" Yusuke rubbed his arm, "First Keiko, now you, what is it, Abuse Yusuke day or something?"

            "Soup." Hiei said suddenly.

            "Wha?" Jin asked, blinking.

            "Soup helps sick people," Hiei stated.

            "Hiei, you're brilliant!" Botan made a move as if to hug him, but another glare and she was huddled in her corner again, wearing her famous kitty face and laughing nervously. 

            "Cup-O-Ramen is soup!" Yusuke said helpfully, gesturing to the instant meal. Botan punched him again. 

            "Something nice! Instant ramen is hardly nice, Yusuke!" 

            "Yeah…but I can make it, and it doesn't turn out half bad." 

            "Baka," Hiei snarled, and Botan and Yusuke stopped their arguing. The power of the glare is once again demonstrated.

            "But 'e's right!" Jin spoke up. "Chicken soup, tha's what ya give ta people when they're under the weather! Like I gave some of that ta Touya once when he wa-" He was silenced by Touya's hand over his mouth. 

            "Be quiet, Jin," Touya hissed, blushing slightly. 

            Yusuke gave the two an odd look. "Okay…Well, how do you make chicken soup, anyway?"

            Botan blinked, "I don't know…Jin, you made some once, right?"

            "Ehh…Actually, it was Gama who made it."

            "Well, that helps," Hiei muttered darkly.

            "Nobody here knows how to cook soup?" Touya raised an eyebrow. 

            Four heads shook in unison.

            The ice master sighed, "Great, just great."

            "Ah, don't worry 'bout it," Jin draped an arm around Touya's thin shoulders.

            Touya shook his head. "No one knows how to cook. Not one of us. I think we should worry."

            "Or we could order take out!" Yusuke commented. Botan tapped her chin, as if in thought, "If we did order, you'd be paying, Yusuke, seeing as you're the only one with human money."

            "I don't have money!"

            "Then I guess we're not ordering take out." Botan sighed. 

            "Look, we'll make some of this stuff, seeing as Yusuke actually knows how to prepare it, and we'll make something else as well." Hiei said, getting rather impatient with this whole situation.

            Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, that sounds pretty good. Besides, who doesn't like ramen?"

            Jin and Touya looked confused, neither had any idea what 'ramen' was. They assumed it was some kind of ningen food. 

            Yusuke rummaged through the cabinets until he found a teakettle, then filled it up with water and set it on the stove. Touya jumped back as Yusuke turned the knob and fire shot up under the kettle. "What's he so jumpy about?" The former delinquent asked.

            "Touya's afraid of fire." Jin said, hugging the smaller shinobi close.

            "I'm not afraid." Touya said, sounding rather childish. He clung to Jin anyway, though, eyeing the burner.

            Yusuke sweatdropped, watching the two demons. He was starting to think there was something more then friendship there. Botan, however, was far ahead of him. The ferry girl was already planning Jin and Touya's wedding.

            "Let's see, there'll be lots of flowers. You have to have flowers at a wedding, and the bridesmaids will wear blue, ice blue, it'll match Touya's eyes and it'll be in a big hall…" The blue haired girl giggled.

            "What're you mumbling about?" Hiei asked, glaring at the bouncy ferry girl. 

            "And for the dinner, well, it'll be a five course meal. First, we'll start with appetizers. The appetizers will be crackers with caviar, and shrimp cocktail, and maybe some others. Then, there'll be a light soup and salad…" Botan trailed off, little shojo hearts and bubbles floating around her. Yusuke looked up, popped one of the bubbles, and continued rummaging through the refrigerator. 

            "AHA!" The spirit detective shouted, pulling out a box of muffin mix and a couple of eggs. 

            "That stuff is good." Hiei commented, pointing at the box.

            "Sure is," Yusuke grinned. "So let's get baking!"

            "Baking?" Botan snapped out of her wedding-planner daydreams. 

            "Baking?" Jin and Touya echoed, looking confused. They really needed a book on ningens. _Ningens 101_, that would be a good title. Or _Ningens For Dummies_. Either of those titles would work. 

            Hiei sighed. He did not want to be around during this disaster. He poured a glass of orange juice, "I'll be taking this to Kurama." He stated, before leaving the room.

            "You do that," Yusuke said, looking over the back of the box of muffin mix. "This recipe is so boring! We should add some other things to it. Spice it up, ya know?"

            And so, the trouble begins.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

            "Thank you, Hiei," Kurama smiled at the fire demon, taking the glass of juice from him. "This was awfully sweet of you."

            "Hn. Just drink your juice and go back to bed." Hiei said.

Kurama obeyed, drinking the liquid, before sinking back onto the pillows and falling back asleep. Hiei turned to go back to the kitchen, but something stopped him. He sighed, returning to Kurama's bedside. He didn't like seeing the kitsune like this. Hiei brushed a few crimson bangs off of Kurama's forehead, watching Kurama sleep peacefully. 

            After about half and hour of fox watching, Hiei finally forced himself to leave Kurama's bedside and head back downstairs.

            And when he reached the kitchen, he regretted that choice immediately. What met his eyes could only be described as a disaster. A horrible, horrible disaster. The fire demon could only find one thing to say.

            "WHAT THE _HELL_ HAPPENED HERE?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heehee, I'm so evil. Review, and I'll try and get the second chapter up soon.


	2. It's a hair ornament from my grandmother

A/N: ^^;; Well, here's the second chapter. Hope it's as good as the first. I thank all of you who reviewed the first chapter before it was taken off mysteriously (*Sob*). And special thanks to the few of you who put on your favorite stories list! ^__^ Domo Arigatou, minna-san! Please re-add it once this is up again! I love you all! Your reviews make me so happy!

Kaya:*Looks up from where he's reading Demon Diary* In other words, she thanks you for your wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer: C'mon, Kurama…

Kurama: No. You made me sick and you made me complain about some nonexistentant woodpecker! Over all, this fic was totally humiliating!

Ammy:…I don't think it's that bad.

Kurama:*Raises eyebrow* You are so lucky you sealed my energy. How'd you do that anyway? .;;

Ammy: Authoress Power! XD

Kurama:…She doesn't own YYH. HIEI!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!

Ammy: Tattletale!

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Trouble for Breakfast

Chapter 2

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

            Now let's recap. The last chapter left off with Hiei screaming "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!", implying that something had happened in the kitchen. Well, something had happened. 

            Saying that the kitchen was a mess would be an understatement. A really, really big understatement. 

            Batter seemed to be everywhere. On the counters, in Botan's hair, and even on the ceiling. How they got batter on the ceiling, poor Hiei didn't want to know. 

            "Ah…Hiei…heheh," Yusuke scratched the back of his head, "Back so soon?"

            "What happened here?" Hiei asked through gritted teeth. His hand twitched, the urge to take up his katana and slice them all into itty-bitty pieces was almost too great.

            "Oh, um, well, we're just…baking! Yes, baking!" Yusuke smiled nervously. His thoughts however, we're quite different. They went something like this: 'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!' This has been a look inside Yusuke's head. Now, we return to the current situation, in which Hiei is just about to viciously slaughter Yusuke and Botan. Jin and Touya might just escape unharmed, because they are most likely no more then innocent bystanders. 

            "Baking doesn't make this much of a mess, Yusuke. I've watched Kurama."

            "…Ohhhh shit." 

            Hiei's hand moved to the hilt of his katana, "You have ten seconds. Start explaining."

            Yusuke opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Kurama's voice called, "Is everything okay down there?"

            Botan 'eep'ed and scampered away to check on Kurama, while Hiei growled, "You got lucky, detective. I don't think Kurama would like it very much if I killed you,"

            Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief, leaning on a counter. Unfortunately for our poor Spirit Detective, he slipped on an eggshell and landed flat on his face.

            "Tha's gotta hurt," Jin observed from his position, floating by the ceiling. Touya, who was perched on a countertop, nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Ah, Botan, is everything alright? I heard yelling...Is that batter in you hair?" Kurama asked the ferry girl standing in his doorway in a very fidgety way.

            "Oh, this old thing?" Botan laughed, "No, it's not batter! It's a…a hair ornament, yes, that's it! A hair ornament!" After a second, she added, "My grandmother gave it to me."

            "It…looks, um, very nice." Kurama sweatdropped, "Did Hiei and Yusuke get in a fight?" He asked, trying to change the subject. 

            "Oh, no, everyone's getting along just fine! Things are positively peachy!" She laughed nervously. "Um, got to go and help now, do try and get some rest!" She turned around, running away down the hall muttering something Kurama couldn't catch.

            The fox spirit was worried. Very, very worried. Too bad he was to sick to get out of bed and check on things for himself. He sighed. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He smirked to himself. He'd get that information if he had to question every person (and possibly plant) in this house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Hair ornament?" Yusuke shouted at Botan when she reappeared, "Is that the best you could come up with?"

            "You're idiots, all of you." Hiei hissed.

            "Oh, shut up!" Yusuke yelled, "I don't see you helping!"

            "Hn." Hiei growled, glaring at Yusuke. Yusuke glared back. Electricity crackled between their gazes. Classic, no?

            "Cut it out before I turn you both into ice cubes." Touya said, narrowing his eyes. 

            Yusuke scowled, and turned away. Hiei did the same, muttering a few death threats.

            "Touya," Kurama's voice called again, "Could you come here for a moment?"

            "Why Touya?" Botan asked, blinking.

            Hiei realized what Kurama was up to, and grabbing Touya by the arm he hissed, "Don't you dare tell him what this kitchen looks like. Say everything is fine, or I will kill you. And no one will find your body." 

            Touya nodded silently, wrenching his arm out of Hiei's grip and walking slowly to Kurama's room. When he arrived, he found the former thief half sitting up on the pillows, an all too innocent smile upon his lips. 

            "Do you need something?" Touya raised an eyebrow.

            "Oh, I just wanted some company for a bit." Kurama said airily, motioning for Touya to take a seat on the bed. The ice master made no move, staring at Kurama in a rather cold way.

            "So, Touya, I trust that everything is alright downstairs?" Kurama asked emerald eyes locking with icy blue. 

            "…Yes." Touya said, a bit uncomfortable with the lie.

            "Oh, that's good," Kurama continued, "Because I'd heard noises, and I was rather worried. I feared that Botan had lied to me, but I know that you, Touya, wouldn't lie to me. I think you're very trustworthy, Touya, are you not?"

            Touya gulped, "Of course, everything is just fine."

            Kurama narrowed his eyes; the ice master was obviously lying to him. He opened his mouth to say something else when a very large crash was heard, followed by an interesting bit of dialogue.

            "THE SINK! THE FRICKIN' SINK!"

            "Is smoke supposed to be coming out of there?"

            "WAAAH! LORD KOENMA, HELP!"

            "'Ow do ya turn that thing off?!"

            Touya swore loudly and slammed Kurama's door shut. He was just about to head back downstairs when an idea hit him and he went back to Kurama's door, freezing it shut. Then he ran to the kitchen, fearing the sight that awaited him. Poor Touya, he had no idea what was in store for him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kurama scowled, giving his door one more tug. The sick kitsune had managed to drag himself out of bed, his curiosity overwhelming. It seemed that Touya, that sneaky little liar, had frozen his door shut. Kurama sat down on his bed huffily, glaring daggers at his door. He'd just have to use different methods then. Guilt tripping Touya had failed, but another plan came to mind. A very evil plan. 

            Kurama smirked. This plan was almost fall proof. He couldn't wait to try it out.

  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Ammy:*Tied to a chair* o.o;;; 

Hiei: What do you think we should do with her, kitsune?

Kurama: I think we should roast her over an open fire, and then we should chop her up into itty bitty pieces, bake her into a pie, and serve it to Koenma!

Ammy: O.O;; Eep!

Hiei: …Koi, are you feeling alright?

Kurama: Huh? I'm feeling just fine, Hiei! Why do you ask?

Hiei:…No reason. So, let's get started, shall we?*Draws his katana*

Ammy: O_O;; HELLLLPPP! SOMEBODY, HELP! AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!

Kurama: *Hold up a sign that says 'Review Please!'* ^_^


	3. From kitchen, to flood zone, to ice skat...

A/N:Singing about the nice reviews she's been getting Special thanks to Ciu Sune, for untying me! XD TAKE THAT, HIEI!Grins triumphantly at said fire demon, who is currently tied to a chair with extra strength chains, Kurama is also tied up

Hiei:Glares I'll get you. You mess with my kitsune, you die. Your reviewers can't protect you forever.

Ammy: Meep…o.o;;

Disclaimer:Sniffles Can't a girl dream?

Hiei: No.

Ammy: You're on thin ice, buster…

Hiei: I'm stronger then you, woman.

Ammy:Scowls That's it. Say the disclaimer or I'm writing a Kurama torture fic.

Hiei: You wouldn't dare…

Ammy: Wouldn't I?Smirks

Hiei: Oh, I'll get you for this. Just you wait.Clears throat Amethyst Bubble does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. It belongs to someone way smarter then her. And we are all so very thankful for that. Now, I must go find a way to burn herInsert Death-Glare at Ammy here to a cinder.

Trouble For Breakfast

Chapter 3

            Last chapter started with Hiei entering the kitchen and meeting a shocking sight. Well, Touya would have killed to see a batter covered kitchen. What he walked into was much worse. The poor ice master was quite shocked by the room in front of him.

            A thought crossed his mind, and that thought was: _This used to be a kitchen?_

            Now, at the risk of giving any neat-freaks reading this heart-failure, I will give you a description of the current state of the Minamino kitchen. All neat-freaks with weak hearts are strongly advised to skip this next paragraph.

            The room was quite literally a flood-zone. Well, it had been a flood-zone. When Touya stepped into the room it had turned into an ice-skating rink, seeing as how a moment of shock had caused our poor, icey-eyed demon to momentarily loose control of his powers, freezing the room. Ah, how a situation goes from bad to worse so quickly. But aside from being a winter wonderland, the kitchen was a complete disaster zone. Various plates, dishes, cups, electronic appliances and yet more batter littered the room.

            The state of the kitchen was nothing to the state of the people within it, however.

The only one who wasn't thoroughly soaked was Hiei, seeing as he had used his youki as a sort of instant dry-cleaners. Botan was huddled in a corner, looking utterly miserable, an expression not often found on the ferry-girl. She was mumbling something, of which Touya could only catch a few words. Such words included _"Why?"_, _"Koenma-_

_saaaaaamaaaaa…" _and _"Now the room a miniature ice-age, isn't that just spiffy?"_. She seemed to be hyperventilating.

            Yusuke had managed to fight his way through the rapids of sink-water and mountains of kitchen appliances to get to the sink. He'd successfully shut off the water, but as a result, looked as though he had been swimming in Niagara Falls. 

            And finally, Touya's eyes landed on Jin. The windmaster was wet as well, but not as soaked as Botan and Yusuke. It looked as if he had avoided the worst of the water by floating near the ceiling. He was casually mixing a bowl full of batter. At least…Touya assumed it was batter. There were a few food items in there that should definitely not be in batter. Such food items included hard candy, sunflower seeds, some tofu and sardines.

            Jin found a dry spot to set the bowl down, before swooping over to Touya and pulling the smaller demon into a tight hug, "Hiya Touya-chan, how'dya lil talk with foxy-boy go, eh? Hey, do you like batter? I like batter! Batter's yummy, lalalalala…"

            Touya blinked, staring over Jin's shoulder at Hiei and mouthing 'who let him into the sugar?'

            Hiei gave Touya a look that said 'do you really need to ask?' and pointed to a certain spirit detective who was grinning in a very pompous manner at his handy work with the sink.

            "That's fantastic, just fantastic," Touya muttered, then gasped sharply as Jin picked him up as if he was a bag of flour and spun him around. "Jin! Put me down!"

            Unfortunately, Jin was too busy chatting about batter to listen to poor, dizzy Touya.

            Touya clung to Jin, closing his eyes tightly. He wanted to be back on ground, and he wanted to get back on the ground NOW!

            One thing was for certain, and that was that Jin was going to be sleeping on the couch for the next couple of weeks.

            Kurama smirked to himself, running the brush through his hair a couple of times, just for good measure. Plan B was in the works. Actually, Plan B had a name, but telling you what it was would totally give away the entire plan, so we're just going to call it Plan B.

            Kurama coughed a couple of times. Maybe the physical assertion needed for this plan was too much for him in his current state. He tried to yank the door open once more, but it was still frozen shut. So, Kurama had no choice but to go ahead with Plan B. Not that Plan B was so bad…actually, Kurama quite liked it. It was very ingenious of him, really. All in all, a quite enjoyable evil scheme, if he did say so himself.

            Pulling open his closet, the kitsune shifted through the many outfits contained with in it. His magenta school uniform wouldn't do, no, not at all. Next on the outfit list was a plain white shirt and a pair of black pants. No, too stiff, not…dare he say it? Exotic

enough.

            AHA! Kurama's mind cheered as he pulled out an article of clothing that would work perfectly. It was a Chinese style tunic, made out of green silk, decorated with a pattern of cherry blossoms. After a few more minutes of foraging through his closet, Kurama also produced a pair of white silk paints. Perfect, Kurama cackled evilly for a moment. That cackling quickly dissolved into a fit of coughing.

            After said fit of coughing subsided, Kurama quickly changed into the outfit he'd selected. He grinned after seeing his reflection in the mirror. Plan Sedu- I mean, Plan B, was almost ready to begin.

HA! And you thought I was going to tell you Kurama's plan!...Well, I'm sure most of you can figure it out, actually. It's really pretty obvious. -.-;;

I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, wouldn't want to keep my lovely reviewers waiting!

Kurama: Will you stop gloating?

Ammy: No, actually, I won't. Reviews keep the chains that keep Hiei tied to that chair strong! If you don't review, the chains will weaken and he'll escape and…gulp

Hiei:Smirks evilly

Ammy: o.o;; Review, please!


End file.
